Historia de vida
by Lian Black
Summary: se esta poniendo mejor la cosa
1. Default Chapter

Historias de vidas  
  
Capitulo I  
  
Era un día cualquiera para una bruja cualquiera, el día de clases para Lilian Evans de apenas 17 años, ella ya se encontraba en su 7º y ultimo curso, ella era vajita, su pelo era largo de un hermoso color rojo fuego, sus ojos es de un peculiar verde esmeralda, inteligente, muy simpática, era la chica más popular de Hogwarts. Pero ella tenia a su peor enemigo claro, era james Potter o mejor conocido como cornamenta, él era: alto, de pelo negro, de ojos marrones, jugador de Quiddicht(buscador), él también iba a su ultimo curso y en la misma casa que Lily ( Griffyndor,la casa de los leones) entrometido y molesto en opinión de Lily. ( N/A: muy guapo para mi opinión ^^).  
  
Aparte de Lily las chicas más populares de Hogwarts eran sus mejores amigas,Emely, Susan y Arabella.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
- Lils....- gritaba una de sus mejores amigas.  
  
- Qué sucede Sus?.- decía la aludida.  
  
- Tienes que ver esto.- decía mientras la agarraba de la mano y la llevaba a unos de las aulas vacías de ese pasillo.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ en otro lado §§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§   
  
- Por qué se tardara tanto Sirius?.- Hablaba unos de los merodeadores.  
  
- Shh, cállate colagusano que nos pueden oír.- decía Lunático.  
  
- Hay vienen. A sus lugares. - dijo James mientras se escondía detrás de la puerta.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
N/A:  
  
Hola de nuevo espero que este fics nuevo les guste,si se que esta un poco corta pero el segundo capitulo va a estar más largo.  
  
quiero decir que este fic solo va a tener 2 partes, en la primera cuando estan en el colegio y en la segunda es cuando ya estan mayores, si les gusto este primer capitulo de la primera parte manden reviews y si no les gusto lo mismo mandenmelas.  
  
Please.  
  
sean buena onda y mandenmela ¦). 


	2. cap2

Capitulo II  
  
«No puedo creer que ese maldito de Potter me aya echo esa broma, pero eso si me la va a pagar, nadie se mete con Lilian Evans». Pensó Lily cuando recordó la broma que le habían hecho ase como dos semanas.  
  
- Lily? LILY!!!.- decía Susan mientras la sacudía por los hombros.  
  
- Qué, qué?.  
  
- Nada , solo es que te estaba hablando.- Respondió enojada.  
  
- Perdón y ¿qué es lo que me decías?.  
  
- Bueno, lo que te estaba diciendo.....  
  
Susan siguió hablando sin darse cuenta que Lily se había vuelto a sus pensamientos o mejor dicho a un chico llamado James.  
  
Dulce intruso, apareció  
  
Súbitamente en mi vida.  
  
Ni fui quién lo convocó;  
  
Ni le di la bienvenida.  
  
Lily se da cuenta en quién estaba pensando y sacude la cabeza. « No pienses en él, mejor tienes que planear tu venganza, si eso, planear la venganza»  
  
- Lily que te parece mi idea?.  
  
- ¿ô_ô de qué?.  
  
- Otra vez, en que... o mejor dicho en quien estabas pensando?.- Decía Susan mientras la miraba.   
  
- No en nada, ni en nadie solo es que estoy cansada nada más. Mejor me voy a dormir.- decía mientras se iba.  
  
- Pero Lily... - no logro terminar por que ella ya se había ido.  
  
******************* En las afueras de Hogwarts *********************  
  
« Hasta que por fin llego, no entiendo por que tengo que pensar en ese estúpido. »  
  
Me recuesto en el césped, y sin saber por que me quedo dormida.  
  
¦)En el sueño(¦   
  
- Eh, ¿En donde estoy?.  
  
- En Hogwarts mi querida Lily.  
  
- Qué!?.  
  
- No te miento.  
  
- Quién eres?.  
  
- Tu ya me conoces mi querida.  
  
- Muéstrate  
  
En ese momento sale de entre las sombras un hambre de unos 24 años, alto, su pelo era de un negro azabache y alborotado, utilizaba unos lentes redondos y detrás de ella unos ojos de color marrón oscuro.  
  
- Te pareces a un chico que conozco.  
  
- Ese chico soy yo, James Potter.  
  
- QUÉ!?, No, no puede ser otra ves tu ya van tres veces seguida que te apareces en mi sueño, pero nunca te pude ver hasta ahora.  
  
- Lo siento es que no me parecía correcto que me apareciera la primera vez, si tu después no te acordarías de este sueño y de mi.  
  
- Pero porque ahora recién te apareciste?.  
  
- Porque me parece correcto que me vieras justamente ahora, porque necesito tu ayuda.  
  
- Qué clase de ayuda?.  
  
- De las que tienes que salvar a alguien.  
  
- A quién?  
  
- A mí.  
  
- Qué te ocurre?.  
  
- Nada todavía.  
  
- Por qué?, Que te va a pasar.  
  
- Eso no te lo puedo decir.  
  
- Entonces como quieres que te ayude.  
  
- Solo te pido que te me acerques y que no te separes de mi ni un minuto.  
  
- Que estas loco yo ni borracha voy estar detrás de ti como un perrito faldero.  
  
- Por favor te lo ruego.- dijo el James del sueño arrodiyandose.  
  
- Si no me queda otra.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
- De nada.  
  
¦) fin del sueño(¦  
  
- Lily!! Despierta.- dijo Emely.  
  
  
  
- Mm?, Qué ocurre?.  
  
- Nada, solo que te veníamos a abizar que ya se viene el toque de queda y no nos podemos quedar acá afuera.  
  
El resto del día me quede charlando con mis amigas y también vigilando a James.  
  
Y el intruso sigue en mi.  
  
Mezcla de goce y dolor;  
  
primera vez que sentí  
  
eso que llaman amor...  
  
(Al día siguiente)  
  
- Lily, que tanto miras?.- decía Emely que miraba al mismo lugar donde su amiga tenia la vista.  
  
- Creo... o mejor dicho debo darle una disculpa a un cierto chico.- decía Lily mientras se dirigía al lugar donde se encontraba James.  
  
- Baya, baya, pero mira que nos trae el destino a una perfecta prefecta.- dijo Sirius en un tono burlón mientras la rodeaba  
  
- Basta ya Black, solo vengo para hablar con una persona en particular, eso es todo.  
  
-Y se puede saber ¿quién es?.- Pregunto Lunático de forma educada.  
  
- Si se puede, es Potter.  
  
- Bien pues soy todo oído.  
  
- No, aquí no, en otro lugar.  
  
- Ohohohohohohohohoh.- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Canuto y Colagusano.- es una declaración de amor.  
  
- Ya cayesen par de inútiles.- Decía Lily un poco sonrojada.  
  
- Bueno, bueno, entonces vamos a otro lado.- respondió James.  
  
Estaba caminando al lado de Potter un poco incomoda, no, no incomoda, sino nerviosa por lo que le tenia que decir.  
  
(pensamiento de Lily)  
  
« Un momento no se que le tengo que decir, ni tengo que pedirle perdón de algo que ellos me hicieron.  
  
Pero nose porque le tengo que hablar si solo lo tengo que cuidar. »   
  
  
  
- Bien ya llegamos.  
  
- Y este lugar?.- Pregunto lily al percatar que ese lugar era desconocido para ella.  
  
- Unos de los lugares faboritos de los merdeadores.-Respondio sonriente.- y que era lo que me querias decir?.  
  
- Que, que, que me gustaria... entablar una amistad contigo y que ya no aiga más bromas entre nosotros.- Dije esto un poco nerviosa.- Te parece.  
  
- Mmm, a mi me perece que estas tramando algo.- dijo James en tono burlon.   
  
- Pero que tonto eres yo solo te estoy pidiendo que seamos amigos y que ya no aiga más bromas.  
  
- Esta bien ,pero no te molestes.  
  
- No estoy molesta.  
  
-Bueno, entonces amigos.  
  
- Amigos.  
  
« Qué es esto que siento? siento como mi corazon late a mil por horas y que me pongo cada vez más nerviosa, cuando siento su mano con la mia.» penso mientras estrechaba su mano con la de James.  
  
Por... un muchacho... ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Por eso es la vez primera;  
  
ya que desde que recuerdo  
  
Yo amo... ¡ de otra manera...!  
  
ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô  
  
N/A:  
  
Hola que les parecio, si les gusta manden reviews, si no le gusta manden reviews, acepto de todo menos virus y a colagusano, despues todo lo demas si acepto. 


	3. cap3

Capitulo III  
  
Era la mañana de Navidad cuando un chico estaba parado en la puerta de Hogwarts esperando a alguien.  
  
- Hasta que por fin llegaste.- dejo el chico.  
  
- Mira que no vine para que me vengas a molestar, ya dime que es lo que quieres.- respondió la voz de una mujer  
  
- Que me ayudes en algo.  
  
- En que Sirius.  
  
- Necesito saber si una chica en especial gusta de mí y para eso te necesito y para que dos personas se junten de una buena vez.  
  
- Pero para eso no me necesitas a menos que si estuvieras desesperado.- dijo en tono burlón la chica.  
  
- Vamos Joan sabes que te necesito para eso.  
  
- Ok, ok.  
  
Después de decir eso los entraron y se fueron a la sala común.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* en la sala comun*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
- Oye fox girl te lo vas a comer.- dijo colagusano.  
  
- No me digas así, sabes que no me gusta y si, si me lo voy a comer mira.- respondió Lily mientras se comía el chocolate.  
  
- Que mala eres -_- .  
  
- Si lo soy.  
  
Entraron por el retrato Joan y Sirius animadamente. Pero se callaron al sentir que los miraban.  
  
- Otra vez con tus conquistas Black y que le aras a esta pobre chica.- dijo Susan al ver que canuto la abrazaba.  
  
- Ahora entiendo de lo que dijiste.- decía mientras miraba a Sirius.  
  
- Hola Joan como has estado, tanto tiempo que no te veía.- decía Remus y James a la vez.   
  
- Hola chicos.- respondió mirando a las chicas.- y veo que tienen muy buenas compañías chicos.  
  
- A lo siento no las presente.- dijo al instante Sirius.  
  
- No importa yo me puedo presentar sola Black. Yo soy Susan March.- dijo esta mientras le daba la mano.  
  
- Yo soy Lilian Evans.- dijo Lily que también izo lo mismo que su amiga.  
  
- Yo soy Arabella Figg.  
  
- Y yo soy Emely Watson.- dijo imitando a sus amigas.  
  
- Mucho gusto yo soy Joan Black hermana mayor de Sirius.  
  
- Y Joan que es lo que va a hacer en Hogwarts.- dijo Lily con un poco de curiosidad.  
  
- Voy a ser la nueva profesora de Defensas contra las artes oscuras.  
  
- Pero eso no puede ser posible, si ya tenemos profesor.  
  
- Pues ahora me van a tener a mí porque su profesor lamentablemente falleció.- dijo esto con un tono triste.  
  
- QQQQUUUUÉÉÉÉ!!!!!.- dijeron todos a la vez.  
  
- Si murió, porque fue a unas de las batallas contra el señor oscuro y lamentablemente no sobrevivió.  
  
Estuvieron un rato charlando con Joan Hasta que llego la hora de ir a cenar.  
  
Todos bajaron, bueno casi todos, James y Lily se quedaron todavía en la sala.  
  
- Lils, te puedo hacer una pregunta?.  
  
- Si, dale pregunta lo que sea.  
  
- Por qué colagusano te dijo fox girl?.  
  
- Ah, eso no por nada en especial. Por cierto se me olvidaba mañana es luna llena verdad?.  
  
- Si, por qué?.  
  
- Curiosidad.  
  
ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô  
  
N/A:  
  
Hola como están espero que bien espero que les aya gustado este Capitulo de historia de vida. ¿Por que Lily pregunta si habrá luna llena? ¿Que es lo que le oculta a James? Y ¿por qué le dice colagusano fox girl? Todo eso y mucho más en el próximo Capitulo.  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
S  
  
? 


	4. cap4

Capitulo IV  
  
A la mañana siguiente  
  
-JAMES POTTER!!!- grito Susan al bajar las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de chicas.  
  
- Qué?.- pregunto el aludido.  
  
- Donde esta Lily!!!.- respondio.  
  
- Y por que lo tendria que saber.  
  
- Porque a noche ella se quedo con vos, charlando.  
  
- Si, pero después de que ustedes se fueron a dormir, yo le dije que tambien se tenia que ir, porque ya era tarde.  
  
- Bien, entonces vamos a buscar a Lily.- dijo Emely.  
  
Cuando se dirigian para salir de la sala, ya alguien del otro lado les habia ganado en abrir el retrato.  
  
Lily entraba con Remus hablando animadamente.  
  
- Lils, ¿en donde estabas?.-pregunto Arabella.  
  
- Estaba dando una vuelta por ahí con Remus.-respondio la aludida.  
  
- Se ve que no dormiste bien.- habló Joan desde las escaleras.  
  
- Es que no dormí mucho.- dijo Lily  
  
- Y a que ahora te acostaste?.- preguntó Emely  
  
- Querras decir a que hora me levante.  
  
- Y vas a responder.- decía Sirius mientras sacaba una rana de chocolate.  
  
- Si lo quieren saber, me acoste a las 12 p.m como me dijo James y me levante a las 6 a.m.- respondio de lo más natural.  
  
- Y a esa hora que hacias.  
  
- Bueno me levante temprano y baje a leer un rato y a los 15 minuos bajo Remus estubimos charlando y fuimos a dar una vuelta para despejarnos un rató.  
  
«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«»-«-»-» A la noche «-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»  
  
- Cornamenta acelerá el paso.  
  
- Bueno, bueno Canuto.  
  
- Porque se tuvo que venir tu hermana con nosotros?-preguntó Peter a Sirius.  
  
- Por que mientras más animagos mejor.  
  
- Que bueno porque tenemos aparte de mi a otra que ya nos ganó.  
  
Cuando entraron a la casa de los gritos se encontraron aparte de Remus en plena transformación a una gran zorra de un hermoso pelaje de color naranja y una mechita de cabello rojo fuego, sos ojos eran de un peculiar verde esmeralda. (N/A: a quien me recuerda, jejejejeje, creo que ya lo saben^^).  
  
- Y a esta quien la invito.- dijo sirius antes de transformarse en perro.  
  
- Una nueva compañera de Remus, por que no lo deja de ver.  
  
- Quien sera?, se me recuerda a alguien esa zorrita, pero quien?.- pensaba James ya transformado en un siervo.  
  
ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô  
  
N/A:   
  
Hola!! mis lectores/as favoritos espero que les aya gustado este nuevo capitulo de hiestoria de vida.  
  
les cuento que capas que se vengan los dos capitulos finales.  
  
Despues publicare la segunda parte que tiene solamente dos capitulos ya terminados y si quieren cuando ayan terminado de leer el ultimo capitulo de la segunda parte quieran que haga un tercer capitulo. 


	5. jkl

Capitulo IV  
  
A la mañana siguiente  
  
-JAMES POTTER!!!- grito Susan al bajar las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto de chicas.  
  
- Qué?.- pregunto el aludido.  
  
- Donde esta Lily!!!.- respondió.  
  
- Y por que lo tendría que saber.  
  
- Porque a noche ella se quedo con vos, charlando.  
  
- Si, pero después de que ustedes se fueron a dormir, yo le dije que también sé tenia que ir, porque ya era tarde.  
  
- Bien, entonces vamos a buscar a Lily.- dijo Emely.  
  
Cuando se dirigían para salir de la sala, ya alguien del otro lado les había ganado en abrir el retrato.  
  
Lily entraba con Remus hablando animadamente.  
  
- Lils, ¿en donde estabas?.- pregunto Arabella.  
  
- Estaba dando una vuelta por ahí con Remus.- respondió la aludida.  
  
- Se ve que no dormiste bien.- habló Joan desde las escaleras.  
  
- Es que no dormí mucho.- dijo Lily  
  
- Y a que ahora te acostaste?.- preguntó Emely  
  
- Querrás decir a que hora me levante.  
  
- Y vas a responder.- decía Sirius mientras sacaba una rana de chocolate.  
  
- Si lo quieren saber, me acosté a las 12 p.m. como me dijo James y me levante a las 6 a.m.- respondió de lo más natural.  
  
- Y a esa hora que hacías.  
  
- Bueno me levante temprano y baje a leer un rato y a los 15 minutos bajo Remus estuvimos charlando y fuimos a dar una vuelta para despejarnos un rato.  
  
«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«»-«-»-» A la noche «-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»-«-»  
  
- Cornamenta acelera el paso.  
  
- Bueno, bueno Canuto.  
  
- Porque se tuvo que venir tu hermana con nosotros?-preguntó Peter a Sirius.  
  
- Por que mientras más animagos mejor.  
  
- Que bueno porque tenemos aparte de mí a otra que ya nos ganó.  
  
Cuando entraron a la casa de los gritos se encontraron aparte de Remus en plena transformación a una gran zorra de un hermoso pelaje de color naranja y una mechita de cabello rojo fuego, sos ojos eran de un peculiar verde esmeralda. (N/A: a quien me recuerda, jejejejeje, creo que ya lo saben^^).  
  
- Y a esta quien la invito.- dijo Sirius antes de transformarse en perro.  
  
- Una nueva compañera de Remus, por que no lo deja de ver.  
  
- Quien será?, se me recuerda a alguien esa zorrita, pero quien?.- pensaba James ya transformado en un siervo.  
  
ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô-ô  
  
N/A:   
  
Hola!! Mis lectores/as favoritos espero que les aya gustado este nuevo Capitulo de historia de vida.  
  
Les cuento que capas que se vengan los dos capítulos finales.  
  
Después publicare la segunda parte que tiene solamente dos capítulos ya terminados y si quieren cuando hayan terminado de leer él ultimo Capitulo de la segunda parte quieran que haga un tercer Capitulo. 


End file.
